


Big Bad

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Sirius come to terms with getting older.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own these boys or their world. I don’t earn a cent from this.
> 
> Prompt: Ouch  
> Kink: Wand Play, Bondage, BDSM, Roleplaying
> 
> Written for the May Madness story-a-day challenge 2012 on LiveJournal/InsaneJournal

“Ouch! Fuck!” Sirius twisted strangely on the bed, trying to readjust his position, which was hard to do given the way he was bound spread eagle upon the mattress.   
  
Remus, who was just finishing the knots that held Sirius’ left ankle in place near the footboard on the bed in Grimmauld Place, looked up in alarm. “What’s the matter? Did I tie them too tight?”   
  
“No. Cramp in my leg. And my hand’s feeling funny, tingly. I think it’s losing circulation.”   
  
With a wave of his wand, Remus vanished the restraints in an instant. Sirius sat up and rubbed at his calf. He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. “That’s better. Sorry.”  
  
Unfazed, they decided to try something else. This time, Remus was curled over Sirius’ lap, pants down around his ankles, bare arse in the air. Remus’ rump had seen a lot of action during his thirty-eight years, but that wasn’t the reason he cried out a moment after Sirius’ palm came in contact with it. The slap had been beautiful. The pain shooting through him had not. “Ouch!”  
  
Sirius froze. Remus had never cried out during a spanking before. If anything, Remus had been known to beg for more or even misbehave to earn one from his lover. “What’s the matter? I know it’s been a while since I practiced my technique, but I didn’t think I hit all that hard.”  
  
“No. It’s my back. It hurts like hell curved like this. I gotta sit up.” Sirius helped him get up and do so, sitting on the bed with a hand to his lower back. It took a few moments for Remus to relax and nod, letting Sirius know he felt all right now. But by then the magic had passed.   
  
They sat side-by-side for a few minutes, just thinking. Then Remus pulled his wand out again. “I’ve got an idea.” Tiny red sparks burst from the end. Sirius’ face lit up at the idea. A little wand play would be just the thing. He felt around and got his out as well.   
  
Remus remembered when they’d first mastered nonverbals and had spent hours in bed teasing each other ‘s bodies with unexpected, unpredictable exciting spells. Sirius’ favorite had been sending strong but cool gusts of air against Remus’ skin. And Remus’ favorite had been making Sirius’ skin tingle from sparks. But this time, they only lasted a few seconds before there came a simultaneous “Ouch!”  
  
The two lay in bed together for a while, not daring to speak. Finally, Remus whispered, “We’re too old for this kind of play.”  
  
Sirius shook his head, even though he had been thinking the exact same thing. “How can we be? We’re not even in our 40s yet. For a wizard, that’s like being a teenager still.”   
  
“Life’s been rough. I transform into a wolf every month. I’m full of scars and reset bones. And I was living on the streets for years. While you were living in Azkaban prison, being tortured daily by Dementors. It’s no wonder we look older or… feel older than our years.”   
  
Sirius rolled onto his side, and Remus was not surprised to see him wince slightly as his body settled into the new position on the mattress. “Does this mean we need to just stick to vanilla for the rest of our lives? Because I’m not so sure I can do that.”  
  
Remus smiled and shook his head. “No. It just means we have to figure out other ways of having fun in bed.”   
  
Silence came again as both men started thinking, considering their options. Then Remus smiled. He rolled over, rolling onto Sirius, pinning him down on the bed. “I’m the big bad wolf, and I’m here to blow you.”   
  
Sirius laughed but laid back, spreading his legs to give Remus all the room he needed to be comfortable while doing it.


End file.
